


Because I Love Him

by LunaTheDarkAngel



Series: HideKane Week 2020 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Hidekane Week, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheDarkAngel/pseuds/LunaTheDarkAngel
Summary: Angels and demons weren't meant to be in love. This was a relationship that was doomed from the start.Day 3 of HideKane Week 2020: Angst
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Takizawa Seidou
Series: HideKane Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054607
Kudos: 23





	Because I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> *gives a peace sign* I was writing something else too!
> 
> If you've read Skip Beat, you know how this is gonna end. If you haven't read Skip Beat...I recommend it. If not for the slowest slow burn to ever burn, then for the fact that Kyoko is an amazing main character.

It was a tale as old as time. As long as angels and demons had existed, they had been on opposite sides of life. As time went on, there was a certain truce among them. They weren’t enemies but they certainly weren’t allies, just accepting of the other’s place in the multiverse.

Except a select few.

Kaneki relaxed under his favorite tree in the area; it was isolated from the other creatures who visited. This was a special realm where many battles had been waged, away from other worlds as to not disturb them. Now, it was a neutral ground where creatures of all realms came, where the ruins of war had been overtaken by the local fauna.

It was the perfect place to meet someone special.

Kaneki sensed the presence of an angel and didn’t react when something fell on his lap with a loud “Boo!”

Kaneki didn’t open his eyes. “Oh no, a monster,” he said dully.

“Uh, excuse you. I am too pretty to be a monster.”

That got Kaneki to look down at the angel who rested his head on Kaneki’s lap and tried his best to look angry before he let out the cutest yawn. Kaneki ran his hands through lovely blonde locks, smiling as the angel closed his eyes with a happy mewl.

“You really are, Hide.” Hide giggled, getting comfortable as he dropped dozens of blue flowers on top of himself. Kaneki was afraid to ask but he knew he had to. “What’s with the flowers?”

Hide yawned again before he grabbed one flower, reaching up to put it behind Kaneki’s ear. “I learned to make flower crowns and I think you deserve one.”

Before he could lower his hand, Kaneki held it gently and pressed soft kisses to the palm. He stared into Hide’s warm brown eyes, wondering how he could be so lucky.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hide began to work on Kaneki’s flower crown while Kaneki continued to run his hands through his hair. To this day, Kaneki couldn’t believe that he had Hide in his life. The two met about a year ago in this very spot.

_Kaneki had been reading one of his favorite tomes; this realm offered a quiet spot to focus. However, it was difficult to concentrate when he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Being stared at wasn’t an uncommon thing; demons were always the subject of suspicion and scrutiny. That was why Kaneki had chosen this spot away from others, so he could read in peace._

_When he heard soft footsteps approaching him, he finally looked away from his tome. He wasn’t surprised to see an angel but he was surprised to see that the angel’s big brown eyes weren’t judging him; they seemed…friendly._

_“Hey, why are you here all alone?” the angel asked, tilting his head in a curious manner._

_There was no malice or sarcasm in his voice and it startled Kaneki. Was he actually being nice? Kaneki looked around, making sure there weren’t any other angels around who were going to attack him at the first sign of weakness. When he didn’t sense anyone else, he turned back to the angel and blurted out the truth._

_“I don’t like the stares.”_

_Kaneki cursed himself for saying something so foolish and waited for whatever insults the angel was ready to send his way. There were none. Instead, the angel just nodded as if he completely understood what Kaneki was saying before he took a seat right beside him._

_“So, it’s okay if I sit here as long as I don’t stare, right?” Kaneki’s mouth made some sounds that the angel accepted as a yes. “My name’s Hide. What’s yours?”_

_Kaneki didn’t want to give the angel his name, afraid it would cast some kind of spell on him. But the angel kept staring at him with those eyes and Kaneki felt his willpower wane._

_“Kaneki.”_

And that was that. Anytime Kaneki came to the realm to read, Hide would usually be there waiting for him. As the year went on, Hide easily wormed his way into Kaneki’s heart. Soon, they were friends then they were best friends and then one day, they were sitting under this tree and sharing their very first kiss.

Kaneki watched as Hide worked, his fingers moving carefully as if he was making a new treasure from fine glass. All for him, only for him. What Kaneki would give—what he would do—to have Hide like this forever.

Hide yawned again and Kaneki raised his brow. Usually, Hide wasn’t this tired. “Hide…” Hide paused in his work, looking up at Kaneki curiously. “…why are you so tired?”

“Don’t you know that angels have wild crazy parties? Had a bit too much fun~!” Hide joked, moving his arms around in some strange dance.

Usually, Kaneki would play along with Hide’s dramatics but he was still concerned. “Hide, please.”

Realizing Kaneki was serious, Hide just sighed before he went back to working on his flower crown. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately,” Hide admitted.

Kaneki placed a hand to his forehead. “Are you sick?” What illnesses did angels get? Why didn’t they have better information on angels in the Netherworld?

“Don’t worry; I’m not sick.” Hide finished up the flower crown and held it up proudly. “I’ll be having a good sleep soon.”

He sat up then placed the crown on Kaneki’s head. Hide clapped his hands, eyes sparkling at his hard work. “It looks great!” He stood to his feet, pulling Kaneki up with him. “Come on, come on! You need to see it!”

Kaneki couldn’t help but laugh as Hide dragged him to the nearby lake. He stared down at his reflection in the water, eyes going straight to the blue flower crown. His eyes then darted to Hide’s reflection where the angel was obviously waiting for some kind of feedback.

“It’s beautiful.” Hide’s smile was blinding and Kaneki wanted nothing more than to bottle it up and keep it with him forever. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Good to know. I’ll make you another one.”

He didn’t have to because Kaneki would protect this one with his life but he would never say no to a present from Hide. He stood up and cradled Hide’s face with one hand, running a thumb along his cheek. Hide leaned into his hand, closing his eyes with a look of complete bliss; as if there was nothing he wanted more than to be here with Kaneki.

“I adore you.” Kaneki pressed a kiss to Hide’s temple. “I worship you.” He kissed Hide’s nose and along his cheek. He brought his lips a centimeter from Hide’s, whispering, “I love you.”

Kaneki kissed Hide—gently, always gently—and sighed when Hide kissed him back, hands lodging themselves in his hair. The two stayed there for several minutes, exchanging soft kisses with each other in between declarations of devotion.

“Hideyoshi.” The two pulled apart before turning toward the source of the new voice. It was an angel with brown hair who glanced at Kaneki briefly before focusing on Hide. “It’s time to go back.”

Hide pouted, leaning against Kaneki. “Don't ruin my fun, Seidou.”

Seidou just stared at him before he reached out to grab Hide’s arm. Kaneki pulled Hide away, glaring at the angel as he held Hide tighter to him. Seidou took a step back, his earlier bravado faltering.

“Kaneki…” Kaneki turned to Hide, his gaze softening. Hide gave a resigned sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kaneki wrapped his arms tighter around his love, not wanting to let go, not wanting to return to the bitter loneliness of the Netherworld. Why couldn’t Hide just stay here with him? They could sit under the tree and Hide would sing to him until night fall so Kaneki could bask in his beauty under the full moon.

Hide could sense his refusal and he gave a placating smile. “Hey, you know those red flowers you brought before?” Kaneki nodded. Netherworld blood lilies. “Bring them here tomorrow and I’ll make you another flower crown.”

Kaneki still didn’t want to leave but the other angel’s stare was burning into him and he knew that Hide would never forgive him if he tried something to get them alone.

Finally releasing his hold, Kaneki placed a gentle kiss on Hide’s fingertips. “I love you.”

Hide nodded, kissing him goodbye. “I love you too.”

Kaneki stood there as he watched Hide and Seidou walk away together. Every few steps, Hide would turn back around with a big smile and a promise to see him tomorrow.

Kaneki didn’t move until he saw them disappear into the portal to Celestia. With a sigh, Kaneki took the flower crown off his head and held it tight as he made his journey back to the Netherworld.

-x-

Once they exited the portal, Hide took a look around to make sure they were alone. Seidou was the only angel that actually knew about his relationship with Kaneki but that didn’t mean he approved of it. They were in an empty meadow so Hide turned to Seidou and rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to start following me around now?” Hide let out a wistful sigh as he thought on how sad Kaneki looked to separate from him. “Kaneki and I already have a hard time seeing each other. Why do you—”

“Why is there a glamour on you?”

Hide went silent for a moment. “You saw when I fell down those stairs.” He placed a hand to his cheek, faking a wince. “Got a wicked bruise. Can’t let Kaneki see my like that.”

Seidou’s expression twisted into anguish and he pleaded, “Hide…don’t lie to me…”

Hide stared, feeling the guilt gnaw away at him. With a whisper, the glamour on him dispersed. He watched as Seidou went from heartbroken to shocked to enraged in a matter of seconds. Hide had hoped that his weakness would stay internal but no.

No matter how much he slept, the bags under his eyes grew deeper. Hide pinched his cheek; no matter how much he ate, he kept getting thinner. His skin was getting paler and paler, even more than Kaneki’s.

He knew the question wasn’t important but he still wanted to know. “How did you find out?”

Seidou practically spat out his answer. “I went to the library to see if…” He grabbed at nothing as if that would help him say what he wanted. “…if _this_ was even possible. How long have you known?!”

“…A while,” Hide replied honestly. It had taken several meetings with Kaneki before it finally clicked. Why ever since meeting the demon, Hide felt himself growing weaker and weaker by the day.

“And you still see that…that monster?!”

Hide clenched his teeth, glaring at Seidou. “He’s not a monster!” Hide roared. He could feel the world start to spin but he refused to let Seidou see him weak. “It’s not his fault!”

Seidou didn’t look convinced; if anything, he seemed to grow angrier. “It doesn’t matter. You’re going to end up dead because of him,” Seidou seethed.

Hide knew that. He knew that every time he saw Kaneki, another ounce of his life was stolen from him. And he knew what Seidou wanted from him but Hide refused.

“I won’t stop, Seidou.”

He saw the way Seidou shook with rage. Seidou grabbed him by the shoulders as if that would knock some sense into him.

“Look at yourself!” Hide shut his eyes, not wanting to see whatever Seidou did. “Each day, you’ll get weaker until you die! And for what?! A fling that was cursed as soon as it began! You want to die for that?!”

Hide heard Seidou’s words and he knew he was right, that this was all for nothing. When he first found out, he _had_ hoped, hoped he’d find some way to stop the life drain. But he realized there wasn’t one because angels and demons weren’t supposed to love each other.

“I don’t want to die…” Hide admitted. He felt Seidou’s grip slacken and he used that to escape from his hold. He started to walk back to his home. “…but I will.”

Seidou didn’t follow him but he did scream, “For what?! Why would you do all this?!”

Hide stopped walking. His thoughts drifted to his favorite memory of Kaneki.

_Hide made his way to the memorial site. It was always a depressing place to be, nothing but broken weapons as far as the eye could see. But it was still the place where his father lied, an angelic healer who lost his life as a casualty of another realm’s war, and he was willing to push down his discomfort to pray._

_Something up ahead caught Hide’s eye and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but as he got closer, he realized that Ii was Kaneki. He was standing all alone, white hair blocking his view of Hide._

_“Kaneki?” The demon raised his head, looking over at Hide. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t think demons held memorials but there was a lot he didn’t know about them._

_Kaneki muttered something Hide couldn’t hear before he held out his hands, revealing a bouquet of red flowers. Hide wasn’t sure what was going on and hesitantly reached for them. Hide turned the bouquet over, studying the foreign blossoms._

_“You really are quite a romantic,” Hide joked._

_Kaneki’s pale cheeks went pink. “I…I wanted to pay my respects…” He gestured to the memorial site helplessly. “…to your father.”_

_“What?” Hide heard what Kaneki had said but it didn’t make any sense. “Why?”_

_“Is…is that not allowed?” Kaneki asked, looking ready to run._

_Hide grabbed his hand to keep him there, running his thumb over Kaneki’s knuckles. He watched the anxiety fade from Kaneki’s features as Kaneki’s hand tightened around his._

_“Of course it is. I was just surprised. What made you want to come?”_

_Kaneki stared at their conjoined hands, placing his free hand on top of Hide’s. “I…I didn’t want you to be alone and…” He raised his head and Hide felt weak from how intense those red eyes were, full of emotion Hide thought demons couldn’t have. “…I wanted to thank him for you being in my life.”_

_Hide didn’t say anything. He just removed his hand from Kaneki’s before wrapping his arms around his neck. Hide could feel the tears well up as Kaneki held him close and he tried to hide his sobs in Kaneki’s shoulder._

Those simple words and Kaneki’s hand in his as they prayed for his father’s soul were Hide’s constant reminder that he wasn’t alone. That Kaneki would be there for him, laugh with him when he was happy and hold him when he cried.

“Why?” Hide turned back to Seidou, a remorseful smile on his face. “Because I love him and I don’t need another reason.”

The look Seidou gave him was heartbreaking and he silently apologized to his friend before heading home so he could rest before meeting Kaneki again.

-x-

Kaneki stepped out of the portal before he sat underneath their tree, dropping the Netherworld spider lilies he had brought. Maybe he could try to make a flower crown for Hide before he showed up.

Picking up two, he began to thread them but stopped when he sensed a presence coming towards him. He turned his head and growled when he saw the angel from yesterday. ‘Seidou’, Hide had called him.

“If you’re here to interrupt my time with Hide again…” Kaneki didn’t know if he would go through with an attack but he was heavily tempted.

Seidou looked down at the ground, taking in a deep breath. “Hide’s coming but…” Seidou turned to Kaneki, glaring at him. “…I need to speak with you first.”

Kaneki accepted that, scooting over. “Alright. We can—”

“Not here.” Seidou pointed to the ruins of a watchtower. “Meet me at the top of the watchtower.” Seidou didn’t leave room for discussion as his wings appeared behind him and he took off.

Kaneki watched him fly towards the watchtower but he didn’t move. He didn’t know what this was about but something clearly wasn’t right. Still, the faster he got this over with, the faster he’d be allowed to relax with Hide. He made sure the lilies were in a nice pile so Hide knew that he was here before he followed Seidou to the watchtower.

It was a large grey spiral that had been used by sentries. Now, it was wrapped in green vines that held it up so it wouldn’t crumble to the ground below. Kaneki landed at the very top of the spiral where Seidou was waiting for him.

Seidou crossed his arms, looking defiant. “I—”

Kaneki cut him off. “Listen. You may not want to hear it but I love Hide…” Seidou flinched. “…and I’m going to be with him, no matter what.” He waited for whatever Seidou had to say in response.

There was an awkward pause as the two just stared each other down before Seidou finally spoke.

“You love him?” Kaneki raised an eyebrow, not certain what that tone was meant to imply. “…Then…” Seidou bit his lip before he bowed low, stunning Kaneki. “…then leave him alone," Seidou pleaded.

Kaneki wasn’t sure what was happening but it didn’t matter. He couldn't leave Hide alone and he shouldn't have to. “If you’re scared that I’ll hurt him, I promise I’ve been gentle. I—”

“You’re already hurting him!” Seidou screamed. He stood up straight, tears welling up in his eyes. “You may not realize it but you are!”

Kaneki insisted, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Has Hide seemed different lately?” Kaneki was going to say no but Seidou kept talking. “Less energetic? Weaker? Sickly, even?”

_“I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”_

Kaneki shook his head, not understanding. “W-what…what does that have to do with me?”

Seidou breathed through his nose, looking downcast. “You really didn’t know.”

“Don’t know what?!” Kaneki took in several breaths, trying to calm himself. If he was hurting Hide, he had to stop it. “What am I doing?”

It seemed Seidou was sympathetic to how upset Kaneki was because he looked absolutely distraught to say, “…Angels can’t give their love to demons because it will drain them of their lives.”

Kaneki could see Seidou’s lips moving, probably giving some kind of explanation as to why this was. But Kaneki didn’t hear anything over how loud his heart was beating in his chest. He leaned against the wall of the watchtower, using it to support himself so he didn't collapse.

Angels can’t give their love to demons because it will drain them of their lives. _Hide_ couldn’t give his love to _Kaneki_ because it would drain him of his life. Hide was going to **_die_** because he loved Kaneki.

There was a hand on his shoulder and Kaneki looked at Seidou, frantic.

Kaneki's voice was basically a whimper as he asked, “How do I stop it?”

Seidou smiled, hope flooding his features. “Just stay away.” Kaneki’s eyes went wide. “If you never see Hide again, he’ll live. It’s that simple.”

Kaneki blinked once, twice, several more times. "Heh...heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kaneki tilted his head back, his body shaking as his laughter grew louder. He could feel Seidou back away from him, probably wondering what was happening. Once his laughter died down, Kaneki looked at Seidou with a demented grin. “Never.”

Seidou was obviously dumbfounded by the admission. “But…but you said you love him.”

“I do…” Oh, how he loved Hide. Hearing the sound of his voice when he sang. Closing his eyes and picturing those gorgeous brown orbs staring back at him. Feeing the warmth of his hands as he caressed Kaneki’s skin. “…and that’s why I will _never_ leave him alone.”

The disgust from Seidou was palpable. “That’s…that’s not love,” Seidou hissed.

Maybe this wasn’t love to angels but this was love to demons. It was sickening and selfish and it reminded Kaneki that he would do so much for Hide. Rip out his tongue. Claw out his eyes. Pull out his heart and put it on a spike.

But return to the Netherworld for the rest of his life, knowing he’d never have Hide’s love again?

“I’d die first.”

There was a shift in Seidou’s eyes and a change in the air. Kaneki could tell what was about to happen and he gripped the side of his pants, doing all he could to keep himself from reacting. Seidou raised his hands, his breath shaky as tears fell from his eyes.

“…Then…” Seidou sobbed before his hands found their way to Kaneki’s shoulders. “…then die.”

It wasn’t a hard push but it was enough to cause Kaneki to tumble over the side of the watchtower’s wall. Kaneki watched Seidou’s stunned face get farther and farther as he fell to the ground. Kaneki knew he could save himself but why would he? This was for the best. Hide would be able to keep on shining like he deserved to and Kaneki wouldn’t have to live a life without him.

As Kaneki shut his eyes, memories he shared with his angel came one after another. He smiled when he recalled his favorite one.

_Kaneki and Hide had been beneath their tree all day, Kaneki reading one of the most popular tomes from the Netherworld. When the sun began to set, Kaneki closed the book, ready to head home._

_Hide whined, “It was just getting good.” He gave Kaneki his most impressive pout. “Promise to read it more tomorrow?” Kaneki just sighed. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Hide…why…” Kaneki paused, not sure he wanted to ask the question that had haunted him since the day the two of them met. “…why did you come up to me?”_

_Hide didn’t hesitate. “Because you looked lonely.”_

_Kaneki let out a bitter laugh. “So, you pitied me?” That was worse than he thought._

_Hide placed his hands under Kaneki’s chin, forcing him to look Hide in the eye. “It’s not pity!" Hide shouted before he looked at Kaneki, eyes full of compassion. "It’s knowing that being lonely is a terrible feeling and not wanting others to feel it.”_

_Hide removed his hand but Kaneki didn’t look away. Hide felt lonely? “How? Why?”_

_Somehow, Hide seemed to know what Kaneki was asking as he looked up at the evening sky. “My father was an archangel in one of the wars here and when he died, I was all alone." Hide brought his legs to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knees. "That’s a feeling no one should have.” When_ _Hide looked at Kaneki, the setting sun highlighted him in warm halo; Kaneki felt his breath catch in his throat._

_“I don’t know why you’re here all alone but I thought you’d like someone by your side.”_

_The two sat in silence as Kaneki tried to figure out how to respond. It was true that he didn’t want to be alone but the only one who accepted him was gone so he had to be…right?_

_But Hide was here with him. He was telling Kaneki that he didn’t have to be lonely anymore. That Hide didn't want him to be lonely anymore. And the opposite was true, too, wasn’t it? That as long as Kaneki was here, Hide didn’t have to be lonely anymore either. He didn't want Hide to be lonely._

_“Will you…” Hide smiled, like he always did, like Kaneki deserved it. “…will you stay with me?”_

_Hide’s smile only grew as he offered up his hand. Kaneki hesitated before he placed his hand in Hide’s. When Hide curled his fingers around, Kaneki did the same as gently as possible._

_“If you’ll stay with me.”_

_Kaneki resisted the urge to cry, not wanting to show that weakness, not even to Hide. Instead, he just rested his head on Hide’s shoulder and sighed happily when he felt Hide’s head on top of his. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he remembered it was to the sound of a beautiful song._

The day he knew that Hide would never leave him. The day he knew he never wanted to leave Hide. The day he knew...

“I love you.”

-x-

“Kaneki!” Hide held onto the flower crown he had made as he searched for the demon. “Kaneki, where are you?!”

Something was wrong. Kaneki was somewhere in this realm but to go so long without Hide knowing? That wasn’t right.

He kept calling out desperately, terrified of what would happen if he didn’t find him. That was when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Hide felt relieved when he saw a head of white hair walking towards him.

“Kaneki, there you are!” Hide ran towards the figure, ready to chastise him for scaring him. “Where were you?! I already made your crown and—”

Hide skidded to a stop when he got closer to the white-haired figure. This…this wasn’t Kaneki. The person grinned at Hide, smile wide with mad fervor. Hide could feel the chaotic energy that surrounded him, his knees buckling under the weight.

The figure just stared at him on the ground. “It’s okay, Hide.” Hide blinked. That voice. “He won’t hurt you anymore.”

Hide felt the chill up his spine as he finally realized who was in front of him. “S-Seidou…?” What happened to him? He was like…like a demon.

His grin grew wider before he started to giggle maniacally. “He’s gone. I protected you! Aren’t you happy?”

Seidou’s words finally sank in. “No…” Hide whimpered, forcing himself to his feet. He ran in the direction Seidou had come from, towards the watchtower. “No! Kaneki! Kaneki!” Hide cried.

As he ran, Hide prayed; he didn’t know who was listening and he didn’t care, as long as Kaneki was safe. He began to circle the watchtower, screaming for Kaneki and looking for any sign that he was still alive. He reached the final length of the tower’s edge and his mouth opened wide as he let out a haggard scream.

He found Kaneki, lying on the ground...in a pool of his own blood.

“N-no. Nono…nooooo!!!” Hide wailed as he ran to Kaneki, throwing himself on top of his love. He cried into his chest, listening for a heartbeat, anything that would let Hide know he was still here. “Kaneki!! Noo! No!”

He raised his head to look at Kaneki’s face through his tears. Kaneki’s eyes were shut and his lips were in a peaceful smile, like he was just sleeping. Maybe he was. Demons were strange, right?

“Kaneki?” Hide gently smacked Kaneki’s face, laughing through his sobs. “Wake up. You left me alone for a while. How mean…” Kaneki didn’t move and Hide smacked him harder, screaming, “I said wake up!”

“He can’t.” Hide felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t look at Seidou as the man knelt beside him, poking Kaneki’s cheek. “He’s dead. Dead, dead, dead~!” he cheered joyfully.

Hide gritted his teeth from the gleeful tone, hands shaking with rage. How dare he…he took away the one Hide loved and now? Now he has the audacity to mock Hide over it?

“You…” Hide hissed, turning to Seidou. “…you son of a…”

Hide’s insult died on his tongue when he saw the tears rolling down Seidou’s cheeks. Seidou was still laughing as he poked Kaneki’s cheeks.

“He’s dead. Dead and I…” Seidou looked at his hands, watching the way they shook. “…I killed him. It was me. _I_ killed him.” More tears fell as Seidou gazed at Hide, sobbing, “Angels…they don’t kill, do they? But he…” Seidou grabbed Hide’s arms and Hide froze, thinking Seidou was going to kill him too. “…he was going to kill you, Hide. I did good! I did good, right?!”

As Seidou shook Hide, begging for Hide to praise him, Hide finally started to understand. Seidou killed Kaneki because he didn't want to lose Hide but that wasn't enough to justify it in Seidou's mind. Even now, he couldn't accept what he did was right.

Hide sat there silently, listening to Seidou’s pleas, before he got one arm away. Seidou flinched, smile finally fading, and Hide put on the biggest smile he could before he patted Seidou on the head.

“You…you were worried. I understand.” He _did_ understand and while he could never forgive Seidou for this, he wouldn’t abandon his friend. How could he?

For a split second, Seidou looked like he had before all this mess. “I knew it! Let’s go back to Celestia! They need to know I saved you!”

Hide thought on the consequences of going back home but he knew they had to; maybe there was an archangel who could help. “Sure but..." Hide glanced down at Kaneki, struggling to keep his smile up. "...I need to bury him. It's...it's the proper thing to do.” He pointed in the direction of the lake they had been at yesterday. "Can...can you wait for me by the lake?"

Seidou nodded happily, running off and cheering, “I saved you! I saved you!”

Hide watched Seidou run off and when he was out of sight, he turned back to Kaneki. Placing the flower crown on Kaneki's head, Hide marveled at how beautiful he was. He pressed a kiss to his temple. "I adore you." He kissed his nose and cheek. "I worship you." He leaned over Kaneki, his tears landing on Kaneki's face. He kissed cold lips that would never kiss him back and whispered, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I have one more fic I'm working on for the week! That will be ready...hopefully tomorrow. It'll be after HideKane week but...eh. Time is relative.


End file.
